Flippy and Ale 2:Double Retards Are Not Win
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: RATED M FORGOT TO DO IT SOONER FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
1. Chapter 1

Cuddles was walking down the streets of Happy Tree Town when suddenly Mime came up to him "CUDDLES HALP FLIPPY IS WITH ALE AND THEY HAVE A "

"WTF" Cuddles said then suddenly Mime took some Viagra and ran off to Russles house "NIGGERS" Mime screamed.

Pop saw all of this and was disgusted "Kids these days…oh Cub *rape face*"

"FOOK OFF DADDY" Cub then brought out his double-barrelled shotgun and blew Pop in his balls causing him to ejaculate blood and semen everywhere.

Flippy went to Russels house to celebrate his baby when…"OMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFG" Flippy had interrupted a massive yiff orgy.

Russel was surprised by this and said "I ate your horse" Flippy then came due to epic win then he became an old man and ate a snake "MMM TASTY" he then died.

Ale came out of hospital with her baby "For being a whore I sure do get a lot of dick and a bit of pussy, I just wonder if you will be a whore like me?"

An Ale&Flippy fan girl came along and ale eviscerated her and urinated on the corpse.

Giggles went over to Petunias house and went on a date, during the date some epic drama happened "Giggles…will you marry me?" "The game" Then the restaurant blew up.

Toothy went over to Splendids and wanted to be a gay icon but he couldn't because Splendid was dating Cub "FUCK YOU I LOVE YOU CUNTBEETLE" He then came with force and people died of his acid cum.


	2. Chapter 69

Handy had just came home from work "HONEY I'M HOME" Handy called out when his lover came out.

"Hello sweetheart how was your day?" said Disco Bear "It was OK" suddenly a dangerously horny Ale came in "Ale what are you doing here?" "Ready to tap yo ass'" she said in a ganster voice.

Ale got her dildo out of her ass and started to beat Disco Bear with it but he had the power of the groove.

He put on the song Crippled Anal Spewage-Your Child Is The Molester, Officer! And started to dance but realized porn gore wasn't the best choice.

Then suddenly the band Mettalica with Lady Gaga came along and used the Cunning Urinal National Trick or C.U.N.T and destroyed Ron Pearlmans coca cola advert.

Meanwhile Cub was dating Splendid "Splendid I wuv you…can I has cake?" "No it is a lie" "SO IS NEROPHELIA" Cub then decided to rape his mud kips and storm the USA with over 9000 of Ales boyfriends including George Bush, Obama, Osama bin Ladin and the overrated dumb shitbrained whore himself Megan Fox.

Flippy went to Ales.

"Hello Flippy" "Hi Ale" he said sweetly.

"I love you" said Flippy "I love you so much…I want to lay a massive turd in your mouth" "…"

Ale castrated Flippy and said "Not a chance in hell bub" then the creator of Ale came along and layed her egg of .

Suddenly million of Ales came out then Flippy relized his destiny.

He eliminated the Ales one by one some were shot some were stabbed some were blown up with a gallon of blood.

Then Sniffles did a cover of Everybody Hurts and the 9/11 victims came back to life.

Meanwhile Cuddles was looking at furry PR0NZ and was playing to it and he bought a fursuit ^_^

Goku was fighting Vegeta and the 9000 Cub crap till Vin Diesel came along and spoiled his career further and engaged in sodomy causing President Kennedy to be assassinated.

Then Toothie came along and got squirrel AIDS due to the fact it was a poorly worked on OC pulled out of my ass.

Flippy and Ale finally had the actual baby and they were happy :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

They named the baby*dramatic build up music* Flail


	3. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Down the street Cub was walking with Cuddles when "Cuddles what does Ale mean?" suddenly Cub and Cuddles were destroyed by Ale with a rocket launcher.

"OMG she has gone to far this time" spoke Flippy who put on a turbin and pretended to be a Jewish Muslim. Suddenly Deadliving came along and killed everyone causing a big time shift where Phineas and Ferb were raped by flying spagheti causing Nemo to find himself then die.

Meanwhile Walt Disney was planning a way to kill the Jews while Hitler was skipping in a field full of flowers and grenades then he died.

"Toothy?" said Splendid "Yes hero?" "Want to see my massive missile?" "YES, YES I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Splendid then brought out his 'missile' and threw it towards Toothy killing him. Giggles and Petunia were at their wedding when Cuddles burst in "GIGGLES I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!" "No…THE GAME" then they all died due to epic win and Pop came along married to Disco Bear and fountains of shit went into their mouths thus eating radical disc gracious anal leak.

Russel and Mime made a band, they are called Vomit Culture and they started off their career with the hit sing Funny Tasting Diarrhoeafuckmagnetcuntmobile.


	4. I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH IDEAS FFFFFFFFFFFFF

"Flippy you can't keep doing this! You can't keep killing…turn yourself in" Falky said. "NEVER MOTHERFUCKER" He then whipped out a sharp sided dildo and shoved it up his ass for no reason. Meanwhile Ale was watching thinking of how to kill Flaky "Ale can I has secks again?" said Cub. "No you little bastard I'm thinking of how to kill Flaky" "OH! She is quite a rigger isn't she?" "Yeah she sure is but hey! I am a wigger myself like most people who are fans of me so BOLLOCKS" she then brutally raped Cub and shoved him in an oven. "Shifty…I just want you to know…I LOVE you" Shifty entered Lifty slowly and started to hump, he then came and God saw what happened so he sent Moses to suck Tooty's **** and people complained because of the cum currents. Splendid had some buttsecks with Toothy and such.


	5. I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT NOT A LOT :DDDDDDD

READ HERE FIRST I put some of you in the story and as for the offence to religion...I'm going to hell anyway so :D Also some of you have sexual intercourse in this so look out.

* * *

"GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN" nutty screamed to his wife Cuddles. "NO U" Nutty responded by raping Cuddles with his magnificent Dickknife (since I am a fail troll author I have resorted to stealing Deadliving's idea so sorry mate shoot me) then he raped fog 112 and came everywhere but God helped fog by pissing in the Alamo like Ozzy Osbourne did. Soon after thefurriebrownie a random furry who reviewed my story epicly had sex with some sexy kittens of around 1 week to 5 weeks old but his dick was soon chopped off due to being to small.

Meanwhile Flail was a little silver bear cub with a nappy and a dildo and some lubricant "NO not now Flail when your older!1!" Flail then killed herself because she wanted to be a slut but couldn't so she killed herself.

Suddenly after Toothys and Splendids buttsecks Moses was done sucking Toothys **** and went back to heaven but the Beast brutally mouth fucked Moses.

Suddenly Giggles went to Petunias for secks and Petunia fired the milk out of her breast like a machinegun and Giggles was decapitated by it so she fired hers and Giggles had a baby named Tuddles which also died of squirrel AIDS due to being ANOTHER poor OC pulled out of my ass.


	6. 666

Flippy entered the hallways to his loving bride who was…Cub.

They married had kids and Ale was pissed off so she decided to get Herpes and Flipp felt sorry for her "I feel sorry for you" but suddenly Ale's head was cut off by Cub. "I WANT MA HUSEAND " suddden;y he killed Flippy and himself.

Lifty and Shifty got married next and Shifty became a mary-sue and had OVER 9000!!! Internetz an all died.

THE END.

"I am gonna have you FLIPPY WIPPY I WILL HAVE YOU " Ale screamed.

O_O is there going to be a third Flippy and Ale story???No but there WILL be a 5th one.


End file.
